Cupid messed up
by peperment butler
Summary: Haruhi's friends visit will they get with the Host club or will they leave cursing their names? Honey OC, Kaoru OC, Hikaru OC, Mori OC, Kyoya OC
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is my second story. please review. I hope you enjoy. I DON'T OWN HSHC! All my OCs are based off of friends. I take constructive criticism well, so give me all u got.**

**Chapter 1. Haruhi's friends?**

**POV:Haruhi **

I'm so bored. Service went by slowly and I was caught in a conversation with four or five girls. I hid my boredom and joined the conversation. Today's Friday and the girls were buzzing about the Host Club picnic tomorrow.

" Haruhi!"

I turned to see my dad, my REAL one calling me.

" Dad? What are you doing here?" I said getting up and walking toward him. He smiled and held out a letter. I grabbed it from him and started opening it. The whole host club surrounded me staring at me. You could see question marks hanging over their heads.

" No way! When are they coming?" I said getting excited.

" Who?" The whole host club asked in unison. I had already blocked them out, it was just dad's voice I could here.

" Tomorrow." He said laughing.

" will they be staying with us."

" No. They rented out their own apartments."

" Where will they go to school?"

" Here." Dad said.

" What they can't go here!" I said not bothering to keep my gentleman front.

" Why not?" Tamaki said. I heard him and rolled my eyes.

" Gotta go daughter. See you later." Dad said leaving.

I sat down and Kyoya announced that Host club was over. Everyone bombarded me with questions till I shushed them.

" My friends from my old school moved here and will be going to our school." I said smiling.

" Great more guys that had a crush on Haruhi." Hikaru said as Kaoru smirked.

" What you better not be rude to them tomorrow." I said warning them, with a glare.

" They are coming tomorrow!" Honey said jumping up and down till Mori made him sit down, worried that he'll get dizzy. I can't believe the girls are coming I miss them so much, but if they're like i remember... We are in trouble. Still it would be nice to see them. I got up lost in thought. I hugged Tamaki and left. Tamaki so strange, but I love him. ( AN: Tamaki and Haruhi are dating.)

* Next day*

POV: still Haruhi.

I sat in my room talking to my friends.

" We look stupid!" They said looking at themselves.

" Please just wear it for today." I said smiling deviously. Hikaru this is payback, enjoy!

I then escorted them to the park.

POV: Host Club ( everyone)

Haruhi walked in and led 5 guys toward us.

There was a short guy dressed in a blue shirt that said 'Call me' and khaki shorts. a baseball cap and black tennis shoes.

Beside him was a tall guy in a green shirt and blue jeans, sunglasses and crocks.

Then there had to have been the most uninterested guy ever. Dressed in a black shirt that said ' Call of Duty' written in red letters and black jeans, army boots and black hat.

Then a guy the twins thought they might want to prank. He wore a pink shirt that said 'Oink! I'm a cow.' Blue jeans and black converse.

Finally a guy who wore all white, white shirt, white pants and, white converse.

" This is Blaze." She said pointing to the short one.

" Akira." the tall one.

" Cross." The bored one.

" Asa" The prankable one.

" Akio." The all white kid.

" Hello." They said awkwardly.

" Hi." The Hosts said sounding forced


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just finished updating my other story than the computer called me back.**

**Computer: PSSSST! hey yo Butler. Write more!**

**Me: sorry gotta do my homework..**

**Computer: come on. do u enjoy doing homework? Will you become famous doing homework?**

**Me: -_- good point**

**Bold print twins talking at same time.**

**song of the day: Sharada by Skye Suzumiya**

chapter 2. Meetings and screams

POV: blaze

Yay! Haruhi introduced us to her friends. There is a kid who was holding a stuffed bunny it was adorable. If I ask Akira for one would she give me one? Haha i'll beg just in case! How long will we have to pretend? I'm not allowed to talk cause my voice is girly and Haruhi thinks i'll blow the secret. I sat next to Akira and stared at that kid taunting me with his bunny.

" Hi i'm Honey and this Usa-chan and Mori." He said holding his bunny, who I presume is Usa-chan and Mori the silent guardian of Honey. He treated Honey like Akira treats me, strange. Forgetting about not talking I spoke.

" Hi i'm Blaze and this is Akira." I said pointing to Akira who gave a slight smile and went back to watching me.

" Akira, what a nice name." The glasses guy said staring at me Akira and I.

" I'm Kyoya, oh I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves." Kyoya said and as if on command everyone turned, saying their names.

" Hikaru and Kaoru." They said trying to confuse us by pointing at each other.

" I my dear boys am Tamaki." He said smiling, holding a rose in his hand and I had to turn away, before I'd ask where the roses came from.

" Anyway is Akira a nickname or your real name?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses back up his nose. Akira who hated being the center of attention just stared blankly.

" A nickname." I said smiling. Kyoya looked down at me smiling, as if he knew something... but what.

" What about the name Blaze was it a family name?" Hikaru asked sarcastically. Akira tensed but, let me fight my own battles.

" It to is a nickname, what about Hikaru?" I said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

" Umm ran in the family." He said and I knew he was trying hard not to 'awwww' at my cute face. Honey then invited me to eat cake with him, I accepted and we ate three slices each.

POV: Akira

This place is so boring but, Blaze enjoys it. She smiles and laughs with Honey, a boy she just met. Mori is very interesting, so silent and calm. Does he have the same connection with Honey as I have with Blaze? Now he is staring at Honey and Blaze.

" Excuse me but, are you related to Honey?' I said calmly and quietly.

" Yes, we are cousins." He said staring at me straight faced.

" Thank you." I said looking over at Blaze who shoved a cake in Honey's face.

" For what?" I could tell he was intrigued,

" For speaking to me. I know you don't speak much." I said removing my sunglasses, staring into his eyes. He was taken aback and I knew it was because I had to have been the ugliest guy he'd ever seen. I was ugly as a girl to with my grey eyes, long legs and, huge hands. I was self conscious and that made me quiet, making me more strange. Mori looked away staring at Blaze now. I knew he thought about her like I thought about Honey but, slightly different. Mori looked at her or him as a friend of Honey's. I saw Honey as a angel sent to help my Blaze, a sweet person who befriended her on the spot.

Pov: Cross

I was stuck between the twins on the couch.

" So what's your name again?" Kaoru asked me, trying to make conversation.

I was about to answer when I got cut off by Hikaru.

" Why does it matter, he's just here to take Haruhi away." He said glaring at me.

" Actually Haruhi isn't my type." I said getting a little angry at Hikaru. Both the twins stared at me to see if I was lying, I guess I passed the test. They leaned back against the seat.

" Oh and my name is Cross, thanks for asking Kaoru." I said reaching for my phone.

" You can tell us apart!" They said screaming and almost knocking their lawn chairs over.

" Yes, why you spazzing out?" I said looking at them, sitting back down.

" **No one but Haruhi can tell us apart**." They said in unison. I wonder if that takes practise or if they just know what the other is going to say.

" Well I find it easy." I said smiling.

" How?"

" Kaoru is an actual human being and Hikaru doesn't have a nice bone in his body." I said getting up and walking away. Let them ponder this, for hours, for days, for weeks.

POV: Asa

I saw the whole thing between the twins and Cross. I laughed and Kaoru turned and looked at me, I blushed and turned away. I hate not having the guts to speak to him.. oh wait i'm a guy.

" So hey man, what's up... homie?" I said sitting in the chair across them.

" Oh we are fine.. homie." Kaoru said laughing.

" Haha sorry." I said smiling at them. Play it down your Asa a guy and not Azami the girl.

POV:Akio

" So Kyoya how do you get the money for all your decorations?" I said casually admiring the torches and tents around the park. Kyoya smiled and looked up from his book,

" It can be hard with Tamaki in charge but, I usually sell photos and belongings that the Hosts use." He said meeting my eyes.

" Haha I bet Haruhi hates that!" I said smiling up at him.

( Kyoya's mind: Wow no one ever cared. why is she pretending to be a guy, though?)

Kyoya smiled and looked back to his book. Haruhi came up and got me pulling me to the center of the guys. I saw the other girls there, not knowing what was happening either.

" Guys I have something to tell you. My friends are girls." The whole host club were in shock their eyes big and bulging.

" WHAT!" Everyone said in unison.

" Hi i'm Aiko and this is Akira." Aiko said pulling her hat off and her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets. Aiko then scurried up Akira pulling her hat off and her hair hair fell mid back in beach blond waves. Akira then pulled her hair into a ponytail. " Your names mean little loved one and Beauty of the dawn" Kyoya said.

' Yo my name's actually Aala." She pulled her hat off. Her hair blond with blue highlights. Before Kyoya could explain her name she beat him to it. " My name means she who hunts and heals. So haha Kyoya." I said in one breath, Kyoya glared.

" Hi i'm Amaya. My name means nite rain." She said her dark black hair came to her shoulders.

" I'm Azami, my name means thistle flower unfortunately." She said her hair red ( red red not the twins red) with blue highlights.

**AN: pretty long chapter huh?**

**sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello I was battling myself I had 2 ideas, couldn't choose. Sooooo I CHOSE THEM BOTH! I'm not going to keep listing out their girl and guy names. Only for this chapter I will, not anymore. **

**Aala/Cross**

**Azami/Asa**

**Amaya/ Akio**

**Aiko/ Blaze**

**Akira/ Akira**

**song of the chapter: Miss independent by; kelly clarkson**

Chapter 3. Girls.

POV: 1st year class

" Aala! Did we really have to stop so you could punch that guy who whistled at you. just take it as a complement." Azami said running to class.

" What he deserved it!" Aala said smiling.

We walked into class, that had already started.

" Hey, we are new." Aala said as people stared at us. The boys saw us as new girls to fight over. The girls saw us as friends.

" Oh hello, i'm mr. Teal. Say your names." He said looking at us.

" Hi i'm Aala, I would advise you to stay out of my way!" She said as everyone looked scared except for Haruhi and the twins. Haruhi seemed unsurprised and the twins looked intrigued.

" Hello i'm Asa, If you want to live i'd listen to her." Asa said jumping on my back.

" So this girl weighs a ton. Can you show us our seats!" I said to the teacher. He pointed to the seats in between the twins. I dumped Asa on the table. She was face to face with Kaoru.

" Hey Kao Kao. wat's up?" Asa said still laying on his desk facing him.

" Nothing, Sweetiepie." He said smiling down at her.

" Really, Sweetiepie? I thought you had more imagination." She said putting her palm on his forehead, pushing him up. She sat up and turned her head to wink at the boys behind her. The boys almost melted. I could tell by Kaoru's face this bothered him. She then sat down properly in her seat. I then went and sat down in my seat, next to Hikaru.

" You would think they were dating!" Aala said to myself.

" I know its a little annoying, isn't it?" Hikaru said looking at her.

" A little? Try a lot. I've never acted that way." Aala said doodling on a piece of paper. Great now I told him I have or had a boyfriend! Why is he so easy to talk to? hmm, I don't care.

" Are you going to Host club?" Hikaru asked not looking up from his doodles.

" Why, do you want me to?" I said drawing a goth girl in shackles.

" Haha it would make it more interesting." He said looking at me picture.

" Than sure, whatever." She said staring at him. They locked eyes and then looked away.

" Hey, Azami?" Kaoru said staring at her as she drummed a beat on the table.

" Yes?" She said meeting his eyes. Azami's eyes were the deepest brown, so beautiful that he almost forgot what he was going to say.

" Do you like..." He said nervously. Azami felt butterflies in her stomach. He's going to pledge his love to me!

" Dogs?" He said staring at her.

" Excuse me?" did I hear him right? Yes I think I did. Kaoru saw the way she deflated, why was he such a coward?

" Do you like dogs?" He said repeating himself.

" Yes, I do. I have a puppy at home." I said smiling at him. " Do you like dogs?"

" Yes, Tamaki has one." He said and they turned around and didn't speak again.

Pov: Amaya and Kyoya

Amaya was on time, like always.

" Hello sir, I am the new student." I said smiling.

" Hello, I am Mr. Langer. Please introduce yourself and then sit next to Kyoya."

" Hello, i'm Amaya." She said kindly the went and sat next to Kyoya.

" Hello Amaya." Kyoya said writing down the things on the board.

" Hey Kyoya." She said writing down the assignment.

" Will you be coming to Host club?" He said looking at her.

" Haha do I have a choice?" She said staring into his eyey. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

" No, guess not. Are you playing today? " He said

" It will get us a lot of publicity, so yes." She said writing it down in a notebook titled 'gigs and band.' Kyoya thought this girl to be interesting, he liked that.

POV: Aiko and Akira

Aiko rode into the classroom on Akira.

" Hi, my name is Aiko." She said smiling and getting off Akira.

" And who are you?" The teacher said looking at Akira.

" Akira." Akira said. Her voice was motherly,but made you want to give her respect.

"Akia and Akira sit in front of Honey and Mori." The teacher said.

We sat down and Aiko whispered to Akira. Mori, who usually didn't care about people's business. Was interested in them. Akira then pulled a bunny out of her bag when the teacher wasn't looking.

" Is that a bunny?" Honey whispered to Akira.

" Yes, this is my bunny." Akira said smiling.

" Lucky I want a bunny! Please Mori!" Honey said begging Mori. Mori turned to me and I smiled innocently.

" What's it's name?" Mori said silently.

" Keiko, it means blessing." Akira said handing the bunny to Aiko.

" she is so sweet!" Aiko said petting the rabbit.

" May I hold it?" Honey asked innocently.

" Sure." Aiko said handing it to Honey.

" Hello, Kei-chan." Honey said petting it happily.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: to my only fan. I have to say writing is my passion, I love this and you are the reason i'm updating. Thank you HitachiinGirl1. :)

song of the chapter: 1000 years by Christina Perri

POV: Akira

After promising Honey and Mori we would go to the Host club today. Aiko and I headed to lunch.

" Akira?" Aiko said holding my hand as we walked.

" Yes, Aiko?" I said opening the doors to the lunchroom.

" What do u think of Honey and Mori?" She said looking into my grey eyes with hers.

" Well... They seem nice and I think you and Honey will get to be friends very quickly." I said handing pulling her out a seat. She sat and the others sat down as well.

" Look Azami I think I saw your food move!" Aala said poking the chopped lamb and curry with her fork. Of course Azami being Azami, freaked out.

" Oh my God the lamb is alive!" She screamed to no one in particular.

" Azami calm down the lamb isn't alive. If it makes you feel better we can trade. I have chopped salmon and potatoes." I said as she sat down. I then swapped our food and ate the lamb. My mind wandered to the conversation I had with Aiko. Honestly I don't know a lot about Mori at all. I have never been that prying person. Actually I don't think I've ever cared about people at all. That is until I met my friends. We seem to be kind of similar, he has Honey and I have Aiko.

" Hey where's Amaya?" Azami said said looking up and scanning the table.

" Idk. hmm oh here it is I got a text from her it says ' had to run home and get something, enjoy your lunch.'" Aala said looking puzzled. Amaya never runs home and especially never forgets anything. Something is up, but what.

POV: Aiko

hmm.. Amaya-chan went home. Oh maybe she forgot her lunch. I wonder if she had a bad day with Kyoya or something. Amaya is very similar to Kyoya. She is like a strict mommy to us. Always making sure we that we have enough money to do the fun things we do. Lunch went by uneventfully. Still no sign of Amaya-chan, then again we were in different classes. It was soon time for the Host club thing. Akira and I followed Honey and Mori to the host club room. I chatted with Honey for a while. He told me that they had cake and some kind of instant coffee in there. I got excited well mostly about the cake, but I did want to try this coffee to. We walked in and these rose petals fell down from a hidden net over the door. I reached up and caught some and danced around. Honey stared at me for a while then joined me and we twirled in the shower of rose petals. Girls " awed and said sooo cute" to us.

" They would make such a cute couple!" A random girl called from Tamaki's table. Honey then smiled at me bowed and left to his table. My heart sped up, but i'm sure it's because of the sugar. I walked over to an empty couch and sat down. Akira walked over and I climbed in her lap. Azami walked over and sat next to us on the couch. Aala then flipped over the back of the couch landing perfectly next to Azami.

" Show off, you know I can do that to." Azami said jokingly punching Aala.

" Haha you know you love me!" Aala said grabbing Azami and putting her in a headlock.

" Hey look it's Amaya-chan!" I said pointing to Kyoya's table. There was Amaya and Kyoya talking alone.

POV: Amaya

After my conversation about the band in class I ran home during lunch and grabbed to clothes. I grabbed a list of songs and cd's to sell. Hey, we need to make money somehow. I ran back to school dropped the clothes off at the Host Club and headed to class. I then met up with Kyoya again and we went over the plan.

" Hey girls, come here." I said they turned and confusingly walked over.

" We are playing today." I said all their faces turned red and angry.

" Amaya-chan my throat hurts and Akira doesn't want to sing." Aiko said pleading with her eyes. I kept my cool and shook my head no.

" Well what are we singing?" Aala said her mouth in a line.

"We are singing love songs because it is February." I said taking the clothes out of my bag.

" NO!" Aala and Azami yelled staring down at the clothes.

"Go change NOW!" I said to late my cool has dissolved and now the shadow princess has replaced it. Kyoya stared at me as the girls grabbed their clothes in defeat, and walked off.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. Well I better go change to." I said about to get up when Kyoya grabbed my hand.

"Shadow princess?" He said staring at me a smile across my face. I smiled slyly and walked into the dressing room. The girls were all in their dresses, I quickly changed and then fixed their hair. I helped Azami put her hair in pinned curls. We were finally done and walked out.

My dress was a tannish pink strapless that cut off mid thigh. Kyoya's eyes flashed before turning back to normal. Aala wore a black dress that had a shoulder strap it was black and cut off at the knee. Hikaru's mouth fell open, literally.

Azami had on a pink and orange layered dress that had a blue butterfly across the chest. Kaoru smiled and made a plan to capture her so he can see her dress up close. Aiko wore a blue dress with a pink underlayer and a pink sash with a rose on it. She looked adorably hot. Honey smiled up at her and whispered to Mori. Lastly Akira wore a purple dress that cut off just above the knee it had sparkles on the chest. I saw that guys had filled the room to and all the furniture had disappeared.

" Hey we are The runaways. Valentine's day is coming up and most of us have a special someone." I said then was rudely cut off by " Aala " Or its single awareness day."

" Anyway here is Akira singing 1000 miles." 

POV" Akira

I walked up to the mic. The band started playing our signature spotts were Azami on drums/ or singing, me on base, Aala on main guitar, Aiko on keys/ drums, Amaya on other acoustic.

I sang and bowed, Mori smiled at me and I returned his smile.

POV: Aiko

I'm a bit nervous i'm singing Mary'ssong. I got up and sang dancing around a bit. I smiled at Honey as I said " just 2 kids. you and I." Honey smiled at me and laughed at my little dance.

Pov: Azami

I'm singing a silly free song Callmemaybe. I sang and locked eyes with Kaoru a couple times. He smiled at me I then made the heart shape with my hands and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. I felt great when I finished.

POV: Aala

This is going to be good. I'm singing Youbelongwithme.  I wrote it but I don't know if I can pull it off. I sang and I caught Hikaru staring at me. I smiled and stuck out my tongue. Hikaru made the heart symbol and I turned my head waving him off.

POV: Amayo

I am singing Mine. I sang as Kyoya looked at his laptop never even giving me a glance. How can you have a moment and never act like it happened?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am a lover of music. It's almost SUMMER! My school has 4 days! If you are not off yet hang in there you will make it!

Song of the day: I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo.

chapter 5.

POV: Azami

Singing is a passion and an art. A gift to be shown to the world. But why did Kyoya make us his Host Club Band. We now sing every freakin Friday. His advertising was " A hot new all girl band will be performing every Friday in the Host Club. Boys welcome!" My face hurts from facepalming every time I pass that flyer. Kaoru won't stop staring at me in class! Psh I know what you viewers are thinking, but i'm single and rockin it. I will never ever ever fall in love! NEVER! Why is class so boring? We are currently learning about Human Anatomy, Gross right?

" Hey Anami." The boy in front of me called to me.

" It's Azami..." I said looking up at him.

" Ya whatever. My parents are out of town and no one's home. You want to come over and sing to me." He said leaning across my desk, all up in my face.

" Well why would I come over if no one's home. It seems like a pointless journey, doesn't it?" I said scooting my chair back so we weren't face to face. Kaoru laughed at what I said.

" Now scram. If she's going to anyone's house it will be mine!" Kaoru said putting his arm across my shoulders. I laughed at the scared kid's face as he got in his seat.

" Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I said to Kaoru who still had his arm around me. Secretly a part of me liked this... but only a little part of me.

POV: Kaoru

Do I really like Azami? No I don't, the only person I want to spend my nights with is Hikaru. Then why can't I let go of her?

POV: Aala

I'm not drowning, i'm not in need of a prince to come and rule my life! Been there and done that! That's all that guys do. They say they like you for you, but make you change when they get bored of what you are. I played video games on my phone, under my table.

" Watch out, wow that was close." Hikaru said over my shoulder. I wasn't aware he was watching me... I mean the game!

' Haha im boss at this game no worries!" I said to him looking up, I smiled at him by accident. I then replaced my smile into a scowl.

' Why do you do that?" Hikaru said getting angry.

" Do what?" I said staring down at my game. only half paying attention.

" Refuse to be happy with people?" He said staring at my face. My face turned red, I slowly looked up at him. He kept staring at me, I met his eyes. We stared at eachother for a while. He leaned closer, but the bell rang. I got up and rushed off.

" Aala wait for me!" Azami called to me. I then stopped in the middle of the hallway. Azami came, looked at my face. She knew this face well. She was my best friend, we were closer to each other than to the others.

" Do you need a ride?' she said crouching down so I could get on her back. I smiled a bit and climbed on. Azami being a sports girl could carry me for long distances.

" Thank you.." I whispered to her, so quietly I was afraid she didn't here.

" Do you want to talk about it?" She said looking up at me.

" No, I just had a weak moment. That's all." I said to her. She nodded her head in understanding. I then hugged her. She kissed my hand, to other people this was a gay move. To us this was a gentle movement that only we could understand. Even though Azami can be annoying and strange. She could also be calm and quiet when needed. She is my other half, all I need.

" You know it wouldn't be that bad.." Azami said stopping for a while.

" What wouldn't be that bad?" I said wondering why we stopped.

" Falling in love... It could be... Nice" She said staring at something. I was so shocked I fell off her back. I turned and saw what she was staring at. There was a girl up against the wall, a boy had his hands on each side of her head and was kissing her.

" Look he is trapping her." I said picking myself off the ground. Azami rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand pulling me along toward to club room. How could she say that?

" How could you say that?" I said making her stop.

" It was stupid, come on if we are late Amaya will kill us."

POV: Azami

I don't know why I said that. They just looked so happy, that I got jealous! For a moment... I just wished... I could feel that. I will make a promise.. No a swear never to fall in love! I'm a player! But i've never loved. Never is an awfully long time...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey for the next few chapters i'm playing it from each girl or girls experience. IF YOU LOVE CUTENESS HERE IS HONEY!

Pov: Aiko

Akira and I walked into class. I was very tired, so technically I was carried into class by Akira.

" Aiko, you need to wake up." Akira said to me handing me a pack of M&Ms. I took them and sat down in my seat.

" Hi Aiko!" Honey said passing me and sitting in his seat. Mori gave Akira a nod. She nodded back locking eyes with him. Wow does Mori like Akira? Haha this will be fun. Honey seemed to notice to and winked at me.

" Hi Honey!" I said smiling at him.

" Aiko will you please come and pass out these papers for me." The teacher said holding out a stack of papers. I enthusiastically got up and grabbed them. resulting in me getting a paper cut.

" OW!" I said holding my hurt hand.

" Aiko!" Akira said running up to the front of the class. She got on her knees and tried to touch her hand. I pulled it away, I don't want anyone to touch it.

" Honey, will you go to the nurse with Aiko." The teacher said.

' No may I go with her?" Akira said begging to teacher.

" No you are new and must catch up. Honey will take her." She said dismissing it. Mori then came up and pulled Akira back to her seat. Honey then grabbed my good hand and led me to the nurse.

" That must hurt. Don't worry the nurse can put a bunny band-aid on it!" He said smiling at me.

" Thank you." I said giving out a little whimper. Honey then stopped and gently touched my hand. He gently tried to uncurl the fist I had made. I looked down at my hand and slowly uncurled my fist. The paper made a huge gash in my hand. He gave me a sad smile. We arrived at the Nurse's office. She bandaged it, the gash was too big for a band-aid.

" Maybe you should put a bunny band-aid on for extra safety!" Honey said to the smiling nurse. She then put a band aid on top of the bandages.

" Thank you!" I said to her. We then walked out of the nurse's office.

" Thanks again, Honey!" I said smiling at him. He looked at me, smiling at me. He then bent down and kissed my hand. I blushed and held his hand as we walked. We approached class and Honey then made me stop. He then got closer to me until we were face to face. He pulled me into a light hug, then walked into the room. My heart flew, unlike the others I never forgot what it felt like to be in love. Their bad experiences clouded their vision. Unlike them I refuse to give up!

Pov: Akira

I walked into class carrying Aiko on my back. Aiko gets really grouchy when sleepy. Sugar keeps her calm and happy, giving her needed energy. Honey and Mori walked in close after us. Honey seems happy today, but he always is. I don't think I have ever seen him have a grouchy day. Mori nodded at me and I nodded back. I don't know what me and Mori are. I guess we are acquaintances. Ya that fits well, I turned looking out the window. The sun shining promising a good day.

" OW!" I heard a voice yell, who is that? AIKO! I turned and saw her in pain gripping her hand. When did she get up?

" Aiko!" I said running up to the front of the class. I tried to see how bad her hand was, but she pulled it away. Why won't she let me see it?

" Honey will you go to the nurse with Aiko." Miss Leader said to Honey.

" No may I go with her?" I said begging my hardest. I trust Honey, but she was hurt because I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault. The teacher then said the words I dread.

" No you are new and must catch up. Honey will take her." She said looking at me dismissively. I then felt a hand on my arm. I looked at Mori and understood. I then allowed him to pull me into my seat. He then sat next to me.

" Don't worry, Honey will take care of her." Mori said smiling at me. I looked at him.

" You know it wasn't your fault." He said looking me in the eyes.

" How do you know i'm blaming myself?" I said smiling at him.

" A month ago Honey got a cavity. I blamed myself feeling that if I had just reminded him to brush his teeth. I then realized that Honey will get hurt and that there is nothing I can do. Even if I protect him every minute." He said looking at me.

" Thank you..." I said smiling up at him. He was right I could protect Aiko every minute, but she might get hurt even if i'm watching her. Aiko should live her life, sometimes you need to fall to become strong. I only hope Aiko had as much fun today as I did. Mori could be a good friend to have.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so sorry i got busy! I have failed you. But i'm back baby! ok I have always been... turned on i guess by Kyoya. So it's fun having Amaya. song of the day: Swing, swing by American rejects.**

**Pov: Amaya**

I sat in class waiting for the other students to get here. I prefer being early, it gives me more time to think. I was chilling in my seat reading my new book. Hmm why the Hell does Jamie like Landon? Yep i'm reading A Walk to Remember. Jamie is so weak, Landon is a terrible guy. He deserves a slut.

" The point of a Walk to Remember, is the undying love that they share. Landon didn't deserve Jamie but, he got her anyway." A man said as he walked in the classroom. I looked up and saw Kyoya getting into his seat. How could he have heard me? I had barely whispered it to myself.

" He was a terrible guy. Still this story intrigues me." I said putting my feet on the table, despite Kyoya's objections. I turned and looked at him, he met my eyes.

" Do you always come this early?" He asked me, only trying to make conversation.

" Why, should I take the time to answer you when you already know the answer." I said still staring into my book. He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat, and he was debating if he would buy me.

" If you insist on staring at me, I suggest you say something to me also." I said turning the page in my story. Look Jamie has cancer, I suspected something would happen. She and Landon were on cloud nine for far too long, and everyone knows there are no happy endings.

" You are correct I do already know the answer, but how would you know that?" He said trying to catch my attention. I looked up and said my answer, " I didn't." I said it letting a smile grace my face. His glasses shined reflecting the light.

" You are more smart than you let on." He said we locked eyes.

" You don't strike me as a shadow king, We all have a summary on the cover of the book, but the true story lies on the inside." I said as he leaned in. He was so close, he seemed like I intrigued him. He doesn't love me. Why would he? The rest of the class poured into the room. I backed away, took my feet off the table, and pretended like I wasn't about to kiss Kyoya. Kyoya turned toward the front and acted " normal." I wasn't about to kiss Kyoya or anything, I would have pulled away. Still Kyoya is intriguing, he follows me. That is interesting, very interesting. Will this boy break down the walls that I have set up? And will he be fully aware that he's breaking them?

END OF CHARACTER LOVE POVS. NEXT DAY!

The girls gathered at the host club after school. We were early so we practiced. It was Frightday... I mean Friday. Our songs will be ( AN: I researched how many songs are sung in concerts so I played it off that, sorry if it's too much songs): We are, Teenage superstar, Monster high, Rebel girl, Rockstar, I Don't Wanna be Like Cinderella, Cinderella, Somebody to love ( guilty pleasure (: ), These things I'll never say, Strange and I like it, and Girl thing.

Aala and Azami were practicing their duets for Girl thing, Rebel girl, and Teenage Superstar. We all sing Monster high. Amaya and Akira sing We Are. Then Aiko forced us to add Strange and i like it, to the list. So now we have Aiko and Azami singing Strange and I like it and Rockstar. Everyone but Aiko sings I don't want to be like cinderella. Aiko sings Cinderella and somebody to love. Akira closes off singing Things I'll never say. It was running smoothly, yet Amaya felt really strange and nervous.

" It's them!" Millions of guys poured in. Some of them even tried to grab pore little Aiko. It looked like they were about to kidnap her. It was strangely amusing as she ran around the room with them chasing after her. Sadly Akira had to pick her up and scowl at the boys. Everyone was afraid of Akira, it was her eyes. Akira's eyes were silver and in some light it looked as if she had no eyes. Things ran smoothly, well till Akira's solo. Akira sang beautifully, even Mori was impressed. Till five boys burst through the doors. You could tell by what they were wearing that they did not belong to this school.

" Hey sweetheart!" one boy screamed out. All the girls in the room turned and wondered if this boy was talking to them. Akira grew pale. Mori took a note of this and wondered why. Soon all of the Runaways were pale. Every head turned toward them.

" No hello? Come on Akira honey. you still know how to talk right?" He said getting up on the stage.

" Hello, Carter.." She said feeling awkward.

" Who are you?" Kyoya said writing in his black notebook. The other mystery boys then walked on the stage standing next to each of the girls.

" We are their boyfriends!" They said sending daggers to Kyoya.

AN: Hey sorry that it too long. :) please forgive me. If you want to know the artists of these songs u can ask in reviews or send me a message.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN****: ****Chapter**** 8? ****Is****this****story****rushing****by****or****crawling****? ****So****recap****:**

**A****strange****group****of****boys****claim****to****be****the****girls****boyfriends****! ****What****will****happen****to****the****host****club****? ****song****: ****Enchanted****by****Taylor****Swift****.**

" Order! Order!" Tamaki said banging the wooden mallet on the podium.

" Tamaki put the mallet down before you hurt yourself." Aala said propping her feet up on the table.

" But we have to decide what to do about the intruders!" Tamaki said whining like the child he is.

" Then do it without banging the mallet. Kei-chan doesn't like it." Aiko said cuddling the little bunny. Honey smiled at her as they sat on the loveseat. He wanted to hug her, but couldn't.

" Then why are we here?" Azami said sleepily. Tamaki being Tamaki he scheduled this at 7am on a saturday.

" Well they are your boyfriends!" Hikaru said angrily.

" They are certainly not." Amayo said sipping her coffee. The boys turned watching her and not believing what she said.

" When we were back in America. I met this boy named Mark, he was my partner for a project. Well things grew between us and we started dating. Mark and some of his friends were in a concert and I went and watched. I then met his friends' girlfriends. Which were these girls. We soon became a band and great friends. They got angry when we were getting a lot of guys attention. We broke up with them, not liking their attitude. They soon became abusive, so we left and came here. I guess they didn't take the hint." Amaya said explaining, trying to keep a straight other girls were not as strong, silent tears filled their eyes. The boys stared feeling sad and guilty.

" We were so different. Yet These boys brought us together somehow." Azami said sniffling a bit.

" You have the witch" She said staring sadly at Amayo.

" The Juvenile Delinquent." Aala sat there sadly drawing circles on her hands.

" The slut, rumored to have gone out with the whole football team at once." Azami stared straight at the wall, not even blinking.

" The emo girl." Aiko cuddled close to Honey trying to hide her tears.

" Last but not least the monster. We were rumored to be these things. Thanks to our lovely boyfriends!" Azami spat out. Akira looked at Mori for a split second. Just to see if he was looking at her. He wasn't so she let a single tear drop onto her hand. But mori had noticed and he silently moved to her side, He hugged her, coaxing her and telling her that it was ok to cry. So she did, she silently cried into his chest. Honey and Aiko were doing the same thing. Kaoru stepped up and took a seat next to Azami, who was still staring at the wall unmoving.

" Are you ok?" Kaoru said taking her hand in his. She still didn't move. She never answered him, so he sat there holding her in his arms.

" you know if you keep drawing on your hand it may stain that way. Are you ok?" Hikaru said sitting next to Aala, who was still drawing on her hand.

" I'm fine. I don't need you to comfort me!" She said not bothering to look up.

" Ya it was a stupid question anyway! I'll just go." He said growing angry.

" NO don't go! I mean..." She said her head snapping up and meeting his eyes. Her eyes were swollen and red. Hikaru sat back down and held her hand. As she drew doodles on his hand, they met each other's eyes.

Amayo sat reading her book on one of the couches. Kyoya came and sat next to her writing in his notebook.

" Hey you spelt my name wrong." She said not looking up.

" No I didn't. A-M-A-Y-O see." He said flustered.

" So you admit you're writing about me. What you saying about me?" She said forcing a sinister smile. Not even her felt happy or in her case sinister today. She never cried, it was a crime to do it in front of people.

" Shadow Princess, why are you so smart?" He said smiling at her.

" Shadow King, my secrets are my own." She said looking into his eyes. H then leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a mere 3 seconds then pulled away smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN****: ****I****'****m****sorry****i****didn****'****t****update****I****have****actually****been****on****vacation****. ****I****actually****had****started****this****chapter****but****hadn****'****t****finished****it****. ****My****friend****said****i****should****have****some****Mori****moments****so****i****will****. ****BTW****does****anyone****ever****read****my****AN****?**

POV: Mori ( Everyone wants to know what he thinks (: )

The group left each heading toward their own Saturday things.

Amaya went home with Kyoya heading after her. They fooled no one, everyone saw the kiss.

Kyoya needs a girlfriend or at least a hobby. I mean he know everything, it's creepy and sad. Honey and I headed toward the brand new sweets shop and cafe near the school.

" Mori do you think they will have cake?" Honey said looking down at my face, from my shoulders. What kind of question is that? I don't know. It's my first time, remember?

" Hmm" I said in response. We walked in and it was packed.

" Welcome! Come this way." The Hostess said. I could tell she was flirting. I just grunted and followed her to a booth. Honey jumped off my shoulders and sat down smiling. I sat down next to him.

" Your waitress will be here soon! Here's your Menu. I hope you enjoy your experience!" She said her tone getting more sickening.

" Thanks!" Honey said taking his Menu as she walked away. Typical Honey happy no matter what. I wish I could be like that.

" Happy?" I said smiling at him and pointing toward the cake section.

" Very much so!" He said smiling at me.

" Honey, Mori. What are u doing here?" A girl in a waitress dress said coming over. I turned and saw that it was Aiko. She had on a pink puffy dress that cut off at the knee and a white apron around her waist ( AN: if you have seen Tokyo Mew Mew it looks like their waitress dresses.)

" Aiko I didn't know you worked here!" Honey said jumping out of the seat and hugging her.

Hmm Aiko works here, that's interesting. I wonder where Akira is? I'll just wait for Honey to ask.

" Hey Aiko where is Akira?" Honey asked looking at her. Never leaving her eyes. Honey seemed to really like her, a lot. Hmm I don't think he fully understands that he does. When he does i'll have to let him go, am I prepared to do that?

" She is at work. Actually I was about to leave and go meet her there. I can take your order first though." She said pulling away from Honey. Honey ran back to his seat pulling her with him.

" I want to come with you! Can we go see her to, Mori. Please!" Honey said begging me, he put on that pleading puppy face. I gave in and nodded. Aiko winked at me laughing. She took our order and we agreed to go after we were done eating. Honey got the chocolate cake and a vanilla coffee. I decided to get the mint tea and a small slice of strawberry cheese cake. Aiko brought our stuff out and sat down across from Honey at our table with us. She ate a big slice of Vanilla cake.

We then paid and left following Aiko to a little store. We stopped in front of a store called

" Animal shelter and Boarding!" It looked pretty... Cute.

" This is so cute!" Honey said smiling at Aiko. She smiled back and she grabbed his hand and they ran in. I followed and went in. The place was pretty big, but we found Akira quickly. Akira was over by the kittens. She held a little kitten that looked no bigger than 5 weeks, she was feeding it with a bottle. She was smiling at the little white kitten in her arms.

" Akira, hey I brought Mori and Honey. As well as some Strawberry cake! Oh wow look at how big Angel has gotten!" Aiko said pulling everyone into the room.

" Oh hello everyone. I'm sorry i'm working." Akira said looking into my eyes.

"I didn't know you like animals." I said everyone turned and looked at me, surprised i spoke.

" Oh I love them. They are very cute and interesting." She said putting the kitten back in the cage with its siblings.

I saw Honey whisper something to Aiko and they both took off somewhere. Akira noticed too and started laughing. I looked at her for a second then joined in. We both laughed for a while till we got tired and sat down. I looked at her and saw how her eyes sparkled with laughter. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were almost translucent. A sign that she is different, yet to me she was perfect. Like a little Doe, so quiet and gentle.

" Mori?" Akira said gently nudging me. I snapped out of my day dream.

" Hmm?" I said turning to look at her.

" Haha I asked if you would like to hold a kitten." She said smiling at me. I nodded my head and she carefully handed me a kitten and a bottle.

" Haha sorry for putting you to work." She said picking out a kitten and a bottle for herself. I smiled back.

" It's ok. I love animals and helping people do stuff." I said then felt like an idiot. Helping people do stuff? Why did I say that. Akira looked at me and met my eyes. I moved my head till I was inches away from her mouth. She looked at me in shock.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" She said looking into my eyes. Do I want to do this? Honey has been my only priority. Could I care for her and and Honey?

I pulled away from her and went back to the kitten.

" I guess not." She said looking at the ground


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

I have been so busy lately i have a summer job this Summer. It's so hard keeping track of all these A-names. -_-

Honey and Aiko's Magical journey through the pet shop.

POV: Aiko

Mori and Akira seem like they need some time alone. I gently touched my pointer and middle finger to the palm of Akira's hand which was our signal of parting. I then turned to Honey and pulled him out of the room. We ran to the puppy kennels, before I let go of him.

" I'm sorry for pulling you. It just looked like they needed a time alone together." I said to Honey. He then smiled and grabbed my hand. We looked around and poked our fingers in all the cages.

" OH look this puppy looks like Antoinette!" ( AN: I hope i spelled it right)

" Who's Antoinette?" I said looking at the golden puppy that Honey was looking at.

" Oh ya! You have never met her before. Tamaki owns her, she is very cute. Kyoya banned her from the host club room cause she ate all the cake." He said looking at me as he explained.

" Hmm reminds me of a guy I know... But who?" I said smiling at him.

" I don't eat all the cake... Just most of it." He said laughing at me. We then headed to the kitten section. It was a very small room. The walkway was just big enough for us to walk. The only thing was it was so tight that we were pressed up against each other. After a while of being trapped so close, Honey picked me up and put me on his back. Honey was only a couple of inches taller than me, yet still enjoyed picking me up like I was as light as a doll. I smiled at him and hugged his neck. He then shifted me so I was on his hip. I knew what was coming next. Any idiot could see it was coming next. This is the moment any love sick girl has been preparing herself for. It's my time to have this " OH GOD! " moment. He's so close, his candy sweet lips are right there.

" Excuse me we are locking up in 5 minutes. " A worker said stepping into the room.

" Oh thank you!" Honey said PUTTING ME DOWN! He put me down, he might as well have slapped me. I sat there, not moving, not breathing, not talking, and not crying. Crying is low and I refuse to do it. Fake crying is ok, it's a ploy to get what you want. Real crying is terrible, to actually have enough " feelings" for someone... it's sick.

" Come on Aiko! Let's go get cake!" Honey said giving me his hand. Girls, take notes. I have 3 options: 1. Take his hand and go get cake. 2. Pretend to take his hand, but pull him down and retrieve the kiss that is rightfully mine. 3. Play the sad card and run away like a wuss.

Oh God! All my hormones say option 2 is the best! I've been treated like a child for so long, I need this. What would Honey think though? This can be my only chance alone with him.

I grabbed his hand and was about to pull him down, when he quickly grabbed me up and walked to get cake. This is torture for 2 reasons: 1. I couldn't kiss him so I have no idea of how he feels about me. 2. He's holding me bridal style, so i'm forced to stare at his beautiful lips. Yet can't get them.

Or can I? I wrapped my arms around his neck and made him look at me. He turned and I saw something in his eyes. It wasn't the childlike look he always gave me. It was something more.. Something much more. My heart fell... That look was... Anger. He then turned away from me and toward the Bakery. I then struggled, but it was no use.

" Stop struggling like that, people are staring." He said not even looking at me.

" No you're angry at me, why?" I said squirming again. This time I got away. I ran into the alleyway next to the bakery.

" AIKO!" He yelled and ran after me. I would have gotten away if it weren't for the wall at the end of the alley. I stopped and turned, I was scared. He was approaching quickly. I then decided I would try to climb over the wall. I made it halfway, but couldn't climb in my useless ballet flats.

" Aiko get off that wall! You could fall." He said gathering a trash bin to stand on. He grabbed me and stood me on my feet. He kept one arm on me.

" What's wrong?" I practically yell at him. He doesn't say anything.

" You ruin everything! I was fine without you! I never even gave guys a glance before you. I was fine being single! I finally find someone I like... I find you, but I can't have you. I can't leave Akira. I don't know if I can have both of you..." I ranted till I needed air. Honey was straight faced, well I guess love is just in the fairy tales Akira used to read me. Honey's grip on me loosened enough for me to escape. I stared at the ground and walked away. I felt someone hand on my shoulder. I turned and was met with the soft lips of Honey. My arms had a mind of their own, they reached up and wrapped around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist. OH GOD! why does this feel so right? I feel so excited and bubbly.

POV: Honey.

I knew I liked her since the beginning, but today when we ran off to explore the pet shop... Aiko became my crush. I loved her, if it weren't for the fact that that woman came in. i would have kissed her right there next to all the cat cages, I would have never let her go. Then I thought of Mori, we have been so close since the day he was born. To everyone he had been my protector. That isn't true though. You see I am his protector in the reality of it. I connect him to everyone, without me he would be a shell with no one to talk to. I can't leave him, but i can't leave Aiko. This confusion is making me so angry. No matter what I do I let someone down! As Aiko screamed at me. I felt relief sadly, I deserved to have her mad at me. She said everything I wanted to say. I couldn't help myself I loved her. I soon realized that I will make it work. I will have her and Mori, Mori wants me happy and i'm sure he understands. I kissed her and my heart flew when she kissed back. We kissed for a while till I broke apart and said the words i've been dying to say.

" Aiko I love you! I also love Mori! So i'm afraid I'll have to split my time so that I can spend time with both of you." I said looking at the ground. I felt her hands on my face, she then forced me to look at her.

" I wouldn't want it any other way." She said smiling at me. I then kissed her again and held her closer than ever before. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She soon pulled away, and held out her hand.

" Come on if we aren't back soon Akira and Mori will worry." She said as I took her hand. We walked in silence for a while till Aiko stopped suddenly.

" What are we?" She said looking into my eyes.

" I would hope we are both humans." I said knowing what she meant.

" Haha Funny. -_- you should become a comedian." She said rolling her eyes.

" I don't know I was hoping you were my girlfriend, but we don't have.." I was soon cut off by her hugging me. I soon picked her up off the the ground and she wrapped her legs around me.

" Yes a million times yes!" She said laying her head on my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys. This chapter is about Kyoya and Amaya. I'm letting you decide which couple goes next. Whichever couple gets more votes in the reviews goes next. So here we go! :)

pov: Amaya

After that idiot Tamaki let us go on saturday. I practically ran to my black sleek Porsche. I owned a limo but I hate the driver. He isn't careful at all so that's why I have my own car. I was about to step in my car when Kyoya ran up to me. Ok Kyoya does not run. He freakin floats, so technically Kyoya floated to me.

" What is it Kyoya?" Not bothering to consume the fire bubbling inside me. Kyoya smirked and his glasses flashed.

" Please shadow princess, may I accompany you home?" He said blocking me from making a get away.

" Just because we kissed does not permit you to call me your shadow princess. My parents are home so you can't make any business deals with them." I knew he only wanted to meet my parents. No guy would actually care about me. I was never the prettiest girl and if I did manage to attract boys my intellect scares them away.

" I actually wanted to come so I could speak with you." He said his face showing no emotion.

" If you can catch me." I said getting into my car and speeding away. I looked back and saw him scrambling to get in his car. He could never catch me. I know he knows my address but I changed the gait code recently and never told him. So if he managed to get there he couldn't get in. There is also the guard dogs, my own personal babies. I reached the gait went in and went up to my room, smiling at the thought of Kyoya banging on the gait. Messing up his expensive clothes, how pitiful. I quickly changed into my house clothes. Which today was a dark blue cotton T-shirt and white gym shorts. I came down the stairs and was sitting drinking my coffee. When I heard a knock. Me liking to have time to myself, I give my servants breaks on weekends. So I answered the door myself. There standing on my porch was Kyoya.

" The gait?" I said in confusion.

" Your Butler informed me when I spoke to him yesterday." He said straight faced.

" Dogs?" I said straight faced. He allowed a slight smile.

" I never encountered dogs." He said it seemed like he was saying the truth.

" Venire!" I said, immediately after I said it my Dobermans appeared. Them came from the kitchen.

" Sorvegliare." I said and the dogs growled at Kyoya, watching his every move.

" Follow me..' I said as I lead Kyoya to the living room.

" Can you get rid of your guard dogs now, please?" Kyoya said clearly annoyed.

" Qui!" I said making the dogs head back to the kitchen.

" Why did you follow me again?" I said smiling and sitting on the couch.

" To speak to you." He said staring at me. What I would give to know what he's thinking.

" Yes well hurry up. I do have things to do." I said making eye contact.

" You are so stubborn. You're like no one else." He said leaning across the small coffee table. I picked up my coffee cup.

" Are you ok shadow king?" I said leaning back into the couch, sipping my coffee.

" You called me shadow king." He said looking smug.

" It's because you have broken into my house and i'm so discussed with you that I refuse to say your name." I said smiling into my coffee. Kyoya stared me down, taking in me features.

" Yes interesting answer.." He said as I got up and headed toward the kitchen. He followed me in and leaned in the doorway. As I put my dishes in the sink.

" Amaya you are unlike any girl i've ever met." He said coming up behind me. He trapped me in between his arms.

" You can't just say that and think.." I said as he leaned in and kissed me. Our kiss wasn't soft and it wasn't short. It was a strain of dominance, our dominant spirits ceased to back down. We soon broke apart. We stared at each other for a while.

" This doesn't change anything." I said staring into his eyes.

" I'm strictly business." He said staring into my eyes. It went like this for a while coming up with reasons why we didn't want to be together, yet our faces betrayed us.

" What do we do?" I said I couldn't bear to look away.

" I'm a host." He said and turned away.

" Get out of my house." I said emotionless. Kyoya then left, I went back to the dishes, a mysterious drop of water plopped onto the plate I was putting away. My cheek wet. Where could this water have come from? I ran back into my room, grabbed my book and continued to try to drown my feelings in the words of my book.

AN: sorry short chapter.

words in Italian:

Venire: come

Sorvegliare: Watch

Qui: heel


	12. Chapter 12

AN: (Hides behind Kyoya) Oh hey guys. I kinda got busy. Im sorry im late! Here take some of these brownies! So I decided to do the twins together then split off further into this chapter.

POV: Kaoru

So my cover story is " Sorry sir i'm just returning Azami's jacket. She left it at school." I think that's good. Hopefully i'll get to see her, I mean i did go through all that trouble stealing her jacket at the meeting today. I approached the front yard of her House. It looked like pure chaos. Kids running around chasing dogs. Nurse maids running after them. Kyoya said her room was in the front. I looked up and saw the window. Her beautiful blue curtains were pulled back. I doubt anyone will see me in their chaos. I climbed up and peered into her window. There she was i forgot how beautiful she was. She was laying on her stomach on top of the covers on her bed. She was listening to her blaring music.

" Peeping tom I see?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and there was Hikaru.

" I uh.." I said nervously.

" Don't worry Aala lives here two. So i came to do the same." He said ruffling my hair. He knows I hate that. As if on cue Aala came into the room. She was wearing a black shirt that cut off mid stomach and blue jeans. I then noticed that Azami was wearing daisy dukes and a light blue tee shirt that said, " Save the world it's the only place with me!"

" you got another love note in the mail today..." Aala said throwing a pink envelope onto the bed. Azami slowly snatched it up and checked the address.

" Why am I always hit on by the boys i never like?" She said throwing the note to the floor. She then got a big smile on her face. She then sat up and turned to Aala. Aala shook her head and then walked to the wall mirror. Azami ran and stood in front of her.

" I can always see em coming from the left or from the right..." She said waiting for Aala to sing her part.

Aala turned and smiled " I don't want to be a priss. I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the" Aala said dropping low. Soon they were both giggling and dancing around, singing the song.

" Take a hint! Take a hint!" They said opening the window and staring at the Twins.

" Oh hey girls." Hikaru said looking nervous. Kaoru said nothing. Azami was so close. She was right there, I want to kiss her so bad.

" Hey boys what brings you here. Wait is that my Jacket!" Azami said grabbing the jacket out of Kaoru's hands. She then ran and got her shoulder bag, scanning through it.

" How it was in here.. How did u.. I am so confused!" She said. Aala looked over at her worriedly.

" Don't just stand there people might see you." Aala said ushering the boys in through the window. Hikaru hopped in and scanned through Azami's room.

" So where's your room Aala?' Hikaru said nonchalantly, picking up a bottle of perfume.

" Do you have a death wish?" Aala said trying to grab the perfume out of his hand. He turned and grabbed her hand.

" Walk with me?" He said pulling her toward the window.

" What?" Aala said resisting.

" My death wish is for you to walk with me. So now you need to fulfill it." He said smiling slyly. She looked horrified.

" Haha aww look Aala guess we know who's going to be the first to get laid!" Azami said rolling on the floor giggling. Aala then grabbed her pocket knife and headed toward Azami's favorite teddy bear.

" Look Mr. Snuggles needs some surgery!" Aala said holding the knife to the bears plush throat. Azami popped up and ran to the bear.

" Ok ok no need for bringing my Bear into this." She said calmly till Aala set the bear down. Hikaru then hopped out the window. Aala followed after but, not before she called over her shoulder to Azami " I'm too young to be a aunt!"

POV: Aala

Hikaru lead me to this park. I ran to this playground and sat on the swings. Hikaru followed and sat next to me. We sat awkwardly before I broke the silence.

" So staring into innocent girls rooms, is that the norm for you?" I said twisting in the swing so I was looking at him.

" Oh ya I do that all the time." He said smiling at me.

" Hikaru why did you bring me here?" I said looking at the ground. He was silent, so I looked up to see if he was still there. I turned and saw him staring at me, I tried not to blush but it snuck up on me.

" Well you look like a park kind of girl." He said finally. I looked away, I looked down at the ground.

" You know what I meant.." I said feeling angry that he wasn't being serious.

" Aala don't ruin this, please." He said bringing my eyes to him.

" I'm not the one who isn't being serious!" I said screaming, I ran away, I couldn't take this. I found a tree and climbed.

" Aala! Aala!" Hikaru was screaming for me. He finally gave up and sat under my tree. He was so close to me yet he didn't know that. If i weren't mad at him I would have thought this was comical. Hikaru started saying something, it wasn't toward me.

" I'm a failure!" He said to himself. Right you are Hikaru. Right you are.

"Aala hates me." He said sadly laying his head in his hands.

" I don't hate you.." I said softly. Why did I say that? I mean I hate men in general. They are all the same. Hikaru looked up at me.

" What?" He said standing up. I looked down at him.

" I don't hate you Hikaru..." I said climbing out of the tree. He then pulled me into a hug I stoof there awkwardly till i slowly hugged him back. He pulled apart shocked that I hugged him back.

" Oh don't act so shocked I am human you know!" I said smiling and leaning against the tree. I closed my eyes smelling the fresh air and listening to the quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and Hikaru was gone. I walked around the tree and searched around. I soon gaveup and headed toward a ice cream vender. I bought two chocolate ice cream cones. I then waited for my prey to show up.

" Is that ice cream for me?" He said pointing to the other ice cream cone.

" Oh there you are! I was going to buy you ice cream but you took off." I said in fake sympathy. He smiled and took the ice cream cone.

" So what's your favorite color?" Hikaru said licking his ice cream.

" Red I suppose." I said licking my ice cream.

" Haha wouldn't you know!" He said making fun of me.

" You are so mean!" I said laughing, I then shoved my ice cream in his face. He gasped and tried to wipe it off.

" Big mistake!" He said laughing. I then ran away laughing. He chased after me and caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as if trapping me. I laughed, I was having a good time. He pulled me down and we were soon laying on the grass.

' This was fun." Hikaru said looking into my eyes. I smiled, and nodded.

" I had fun too." I said laughing. I sat up stretching. Hikaru sat up to and put his hands on my face. I then pulled away and stood up.

"We best be getting back." I said offering my hand. He smiled and took it.

POV: hikaru

Aala wasn't ready for a romantic connection. At least i could bring her out of her shell and become her friend. I can wait because, Aala... She's perfect :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: My school started and my friend pressured me into writing Twilight :) I love u guys so here comes Kaoru. Sorry it's short :(

POV: Kaoru

I watched Hikaru and Aala crawl out of the window. I then turned and saw Azami still sitting on the bed. She finally stood up and walked toward the desk and pulled out a drawer and picked the pink love note up and shoved it in the drawer. I got up grabbed the note and opened it.

" Don't you open these things?" He said looking at her curiously. She looked up and met my eyes, then turned away blushing.

" I'm kinda waiting for the right note.." She said looking at the ground. I opened the note and saw that this guy had written a full two pages on just her hair and eyes. He seemed to only focus on one thing.. interesting. I grabbed another note and saw they were very similar. All these notes were about her beauty and not her personality. It seemed these boys didn't even care to get to know her at all. I looked at her nervously twisting a lock of hair as she looked at me assessing the notes.

" So um.. ya." She said taking the notes back and putting them in the drawer. She then laid on the bed

" How do you know it isn't the right note if you never opened it?" I said laying next to her and looking at her.

" Kaoru I have opened 365 in just a matter of months. I can tell what the letter is about just by the address." She said turning to look me in the eyes.

"Plus i'm waiting for the right person to come along with that note.." she said sighing. She was so beautiful, smart, nice, funny, caring, awesome, cool, and so perfect.

" Ummmm... I have to go!" I said jumping off her bed and heading toward the window.

" Kaoru are you ok?" She said worried. She got up and took my hand. She looked me in the eyes then she hugged me. It wasn't awkward at all. I felt like I belonged with her. She was so close.

" Um.. Azami?" I said feeling like a sandcastle being demolished by the beautiful water.

" Yes Kaoru?" She said looking at me. I stood there stiff I couldn't say or do anything. She then leaned up and kissed me. I couldn't move. I was in shock. She pulled away embarrassed and walked out of the room.

POV: Azami

God i'm so stupid! Why the Hell would he like you! What have you got that other girls couldn't match and they may even beat. I kissed Kaoru Hitachiin. He's probably trying to wash the taste out of his mouth. I just wanted him so bad. I wanted his touch, his smile, his humor, I wanted him to be MY Kaoru. I ran and got a drink of water. He probably escaped out the window already. I walked into my room and didn't see him so I shut the door. I was then pushed against my door by none other than Kaoru. He kissed me. He actually kissed me. He was gentle and yet dominant. I let him though knowing that this was probably his first kiss. He finally pulled apart and hugged me. I stood there in his warm embrace.

" Azami?" He said looking at me. I looked up and met his eyes.

" Yes Kaoru?" I said tilting my head to the side playfully.

" I liked hanging out with you." He said looking at his feet. I snuggled into his chest and for once I had the courage to say what I felt.

" I love.." I started then I heard Aala and Hikaru coming in. I turned and saw Kaoru as he let go of me and moved to the other side of the room. My heart fell. Was I not good enough for him? Was he embarrassed to be seen with me? Was he planning on just taking me and the leaving me? I looked at Kaoru as he climbed out the window with Hikaru. It was already evening. I pushed Aala out of my room. I grabbed my stuffed bear and hid in my closet. I then cried silently, hugging the bear as I covered it with my tears. I decided to go for a run. I changed into my blue sweat pants and hoodie. One mile for the pain! One mile for the sadness! One mile for the anger! 3 Miles for the love I feel for a certain red head.

I stopped in front of a huge gated mansion. It was beautiful.. I stood there gawking like crazy.

" Madam may I help you?" A man in a nice suit came up to me. He must own this mansion.

" No I was just running by. This is a nice mansion you have here" I said probably looking terrible due to my long run. He looked at me then started laughing.

" My dear girl I don't own this place. I am certainly one Hell of a Butler." He said bowing.

" BLACK BUTLER REFERENCE! You are totally awesome!" I said laughing. His phone then rang. He then had to go because his masters were hungry.

" Goodbye gramps!" I called over my shoulder. I then ran home to shower and sleep.

" Did you go out running and can you hand me a towel?" Aala said getting out of the shower. I threw the towel at her. She caught it and wrapped it around her.

" I did actually. 6 miles." She said laughing as she looked at her reflection.

" You sure look like you ran six miles either that or you have a sex life I have never heard about." She said laughing at the last part.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have a legitimate reason, I was kicked out of school for no reason, then had a harsh break up with my boyfriend of 3 months ( my longest relationship EVER) :( and sadly i've been moping but because of your obsessive following alerts. IM BACK IN THE GAME! I'm craving some Mori, since he wasn't covered much :) maybe some Honey fluff 2 ;)

POV: Akira

I woke up early as usual, turning on my iphone and blaring music. Soon Everybody Talks by Neon Trees comes on and I'm dancing across my room. I soon grab my robe and hop in the shower, I sighed and started thinking._ After this I need to wake Aiko, I'll make her breakfast first though. _Aiko and I share an apartment. We are pretty close and both refused to live without the other, making me have to endure the stress of waking her. I hopped out of the shower and headed to the kitchen. Oh crap we are out of milk and eggs! I peeked in on Aiko she was sleeping peacefully holding Keiko, I almost sighed at how cute they were. I quickly wrote a note explaining where I was going. I quickly got dressed in this: http:/www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?BR=f21&Category=top_graphic-tees&ProductID=2025100489&VariantID=

I walked down the street and hit the small grocery store. I was browsing the store looking for the milk aisle. I then bumped into a small child knocking us both down. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and I saw it was honey.

" Oh I'm sorry Honey!" I said helping him up, I then turned and saw Mori coming up.

" It's ok Akira-chan no harm done!" Honey said smiling. Mori then turned onto the aisle looking for Honey. He looked at us and smiled. I grabbed my groceries and ran to the register, I refuse to talk to Mori. I embarrassed myself in front of him like a total ass.

" Akira wait!" Mori called after me. I payed and took off running for home, I turned and saw he was gone. I was then stopped by a pair of men. They grabbed me and I screamed bloody murder. Was I going to die here? That's when I thought of Aiko, I loved her so much. I struggled to get out of the man's arms.

" Stop struggling sweetie it's hopeless." A very familiar voice said coming up beside me.

" Lucas! Why are you still here!" I spat at my abusive ex-boyfriend. Lucas smirked and grabbed my face making me look into his eyes.

" Aww don't be like this Angel. When did you get so mean?" He said fake pouting.

" Just let me go Lucas and go home. The Devil should be curious to see where his suck up is!" I said spitting into his eye. I know this move was out of my character and way too harsh but, if you knew what I went through... I then felt a stinging in my cheek due to Lucas slapping me as hard as he could. I felt tears burning my eyes as they threatened to come out. I looked up at him expecting another blow when the men holding me suddenly dropped me and they all took off. I turned to see what inflicted this fear into them and saw Mori and Honey coming toward me each from opposite directions. I then tried to stand up but I fell down and fainted.

_My prince came to help me... but why? He already rejected me before, I can't take another rejection..._

_POV: Mori _

I saw Akira running and chased her for a while. I wanted to apologize I loved her so much. I can't bear to lose Honey though but, I thought about it all during the weekend. Last night Honey came into my room and told me to go after Akira and date her.

" I can't leave you..." I said looking at him torn.

" You don't have to Takashi, I'm going to date Aiko. I'll be fine but, I'm worried about you... Taka-chan follow your heart!" Honey said smiling as roses appeared in the background. I smiled and ruffled his hair I then went to sleep and thought nothing more of it. When I saw her at the store my heart stopped. I wanted to tell her I loved her but, she took off. I soon gave up on chasing her. If she wanted to run, who am I to stop her? I was walking back to the store when I stopped and clenched my fists. I refuse to lose her again! I ran back and saw some guy slapping her I was prepared to kill him when he and his gang suddenly took off. I knelt down and picked up Akira. She was so light, looked so helpless and peaceful. I heard her moaning and realized she must be in a lot of pain. She stirred then opened her eyes and started flailing. I held her tight and hugged her.

" Shhh calm down Akira it's Mori. Rest Sukoshi Hato.." I then bent down and kissed her forehead. She soon relaxed and fell back asleep, curling up toward me. I smiled down at her, holding her felt right. Honey and I then walked toward her house. Honey had tried to call Aiko up but she didn't answer so we turned to Kyoya who begrudgingly gave the address to us. We approached a apartment complex by then Akira was awake and feeling better. I still refused to put her down to her displeasure. We looked up and saw a chair flying out of a window and music blaring WAY to loud.

" Aiko must be up..." Akira said laughing. Honey and I must have looked shocked, because she laughed louder.

POV: Akira

" Honey you are going to have to watch her and make sure she behaves when you guys get married!" I said smiling cutely and climbing out of Mori's arms. Honey blushed and turned away.

" I think it's cute you are dating... she doesn't need me anymore... but now I can go and do my own thing so it's ok." I said feeling a bit sad. I then grabbed Honey and Mori's hand and pulled them toward my apartment. Aiko was singing to NeverShoutnever as she bounced on the couch. The house was a mess, candy wrappers everywhere. I gasped and Aiko stopped jumping.

" Aiko Marie Oshoto what the heck happened here. I've told you a million times, if you are going to party clean it up before I come home." I said calmly and giving her a disapproving look.

" Ashton started it!" Aiko said looking at the ground and pointing toward the closet. I went to it and saw Aiko's ex-boy tied up and gagged. I picked Ash up and threw him out the window. I know what you all are thinking, but I live on the first floor. So i'm not totally crazy.

" They came after you two, Aiko-chan!" Honey said running and hugging Aiko . They both hugged for a while.

" I wasn't scared Honey-chan! I fought him and hurt him cuz i'm a warrior princess!" Aiko said laughing. I was just glad she was back to normal. You see yes Aiko doesn't like being alone so she throws parties for herself and goes crazy so it doesn't seem like she's alone. I still am a bit worried about our evil exes, why are they still here? I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.


End file.
